


Do You Really Want to Hurt Me

by malome78



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Based on the movie This Means War, Bucky/ Clint is a red herring so is Pepper/ Tony, M/M, Natasha is the best wingman, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-09 03:16:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14708093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malome78/pseuds/malome78
Summary: Based on an artwork by mitochondrials and the movie This Means War for the Captain America Reverse Big BangSHIELD operatives Tony Stark and James “Bucky” Barnes are inseparable best friends and partners. Together, their good looks, special abilities, and combat skills rank them among the organizations elite, but their long-standing personal and professional bond is put to the test when they start looking for love. Both agents have fallen hard for each other but are too blind to realize it, instead of working out their issues they take to turning their deadly skills and an array of high-tech gadgetry against each other to sabotage what they think is the other’s would be love interest.COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Precious Kisses) Words That Burn Me [ART]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806601) by [mitochondrials](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitochondrials/pseuds/mitochondrials). 



> This story would not have been written if not for mitochondrials and her amazing artwork. Ima FriendlyDalek and Allyvia who helped me edit. A huge thank you also goes out to the mods of the Captain America Reverse Big Bang for making this happen.

Chapter 1

 

        It was a crisp, clear night. Steve was admiring the way the snow-covered Alps stood out clearly in the light of the full moon. The way Hotel St. Georg was situated - in a flat saddle of forest part way up the mountain and next to a frozen lake - made Steve’s fingers itch. He longed to draft the scene in his sketchbook.

        Steve, however, knew it would have been a mistake to bring it. He was here working, he was allowing his mind to wander off away from his task: surveying the area and monitoring it for Bucky and Tony. He was just not used to being the man in the van. Resolved to focus on the task at hand, Steve continued to survey the area from an intelligence perspective, not an artist’s. The property was only accessible by cable car, so there was no perimeter wall. However, the stately grounds were bathed in floodlights,  the peace and calm of the hiking paradise betrayed by the patrol of armed guards with dogs.

        Steve switched the view on his monitor to the other side of the building. The driveway and parking lot were filled with cars. A black-tie party was going on inside- a private reception for an Eastern European dignitary. Armed staff in tuxedos ushered the well-dressed guests through the huge front doors after reviewing their invitations. Once inside, the guests shucked their overcoats and were discretely scanned with hand-held metal detectors by white-gloved security staffers.

        Lake Zell was inside the initial perimeter formed by the natural topography of the mountaintop resort. There is an opening to a kind of waterway or canal that connects to the private docks inside the grounds, with a steel grating across the opening. The bars disappear down into the thin ice of early winter. Steve directs the stealth drone down the parapet wall that raises the hotel over the shore of the lake. He sees a glowing pulse under the ice. In the corner of the frame, he catches a guard in a white exposure-suit is walking shore level around the grating.

        Steve cursed and picked up the microphone to his com. “Buck, if you are going to gate-crash, do it soon. There’s an unfriendly by your entrance point. He’ll need to be dealt with.”

Steve sees a figure in diving gear working at the metal bars with an oxygen arc cutting torch enter the screen. One bar has already been cut out. Two quick cuts and a second bar falls to the muddy bottom. Lit now only from the floodlights filtering down through the ice, the figure slips through the bars and swims swiftly along the stone canal wall, avoiding the guard completely.   
        The dock extends into the frozen canal, just behind a large boathouse. There is a faint sound of chipping. The ice breaks quietly, and the pieces are slid back. Bucky’s head appears, in a rubber drysuit hood. He slips the regulator out of his mouth and turns slowly, floating with just his eyes above the surface, silent as a water snake, as the guard passes on a footpath nearby.  
        After a few beats, Bucky slips out of his tanks and fins, letting them sink, and climbs the frozen ladder onto the dock.

        “I’m in, Steve.”

        Concealed in the shadows, Bucky shucks out of his drysuit. Underneath he is wearing black tux pants, suspenders, cummerbund, and a formal shirt. He puts a tiny plug, like a hearing aid, deep in his ear canal. Next, Bucky slips into his shoulder holster on one side, holding his .45 auto Glock-22, and the transmitter pack for the ear-piece slung on the other. He slips on a formal jacket, concealing the rig. He puts on a little aftershave from a tiny plastic vial. Then a final touch, he extends his metal hand from his sleeve and presses a button on his wrist- the metal hand disappears and a flesh-colored one is in its place. Bucky adjusts his bow-tie and strides confidently out of the shadows, crossing quickly to the main house. He looks ultrasharp in his black tux with the white silk cummerbund and his hair slicked back.

        Satisfied he looks the part, Bucky enters the main building through a back service entrance. Bucky strides through the huge kitchen like he owns the place. The kitchen staff is scurrying around, too busy to really notice. He finger-tastes a dish as he passes.

        “Das Braucht Mehr Knoblauch,” Bucky barks into the kitchen. The servers and cooks all scramble. He breezes through unchallenged, exiting into the party.

        From the van, Steve can see everything Bucky can see and hear everything Bucky can hear. He jumps into running voice and face recognition data through Jarvis. “All eyes are up,” he assures Bucky. “Sat cams are good.” Steve inputs some data and starts barking out orders. “Target is inbound. ETA five minutes. The mission is a go. Repeat, you are green to go. Intercept and apprehend the two barons. Secure the device. And remember, this mission is covert.”   


        Bucky nods his head imperceptibly. “I've got some action.”

        Bucky busies himself with sipping champagne and looking bored. He sees two security guys moving purposefully through the crowd toward the stairs, walkies in their hands. He turns away as they pass him and pretends to study a large fragment of bas-relief, a temple frieze depicting a war chariot drawn by four horses. He senses someone next to him and turns.   
        “Magnificent, isn’t it?”   
        “Hi, my name is Ophelia. I thought I knew most of Wolfgang and Helmut's friends but I don't believe I know you.”

        Bucky is about to reply when he sees Ophelia’s attention has shifted to the area over his shoulder. He turns to look as well. When he sees what Ophelia was looking at, he sighs and rolls his eyes. Waltzing toward him is Tony Stark. Bucky is about to excuse himself from Ophelia when she storms over toward Tony.

        “Well, Tony Stark!” Ophelia drawls, putting on a feral grin.  
        “Oh, hey,” Tony replied awkwardly.   
        “Fancy seeing you here.”

        “Olivia?” Stark replied, apparently unable to place her.

        “Ophelia,” she replied tersely.  
        “That's right,” Stark exclaimed.  
        “You have a lot of nerve showing up here tonight,” she said snidely.  
        “I do have a lot of nerve, but I’m not sure what you are referring to in this case,” Tony answered unconcernedly.  
        “I was referring to your company's involvement in this latest atrocity.”

        “Which one would that be, I have trouble keeping track.”

        “Sokovia. A city decimated, buildings collapsing from shelling. Your name on every bomb.”

        “Stark Industries doesn’t manufacture weapons anymore. We are focusing on bringing clean energy to the world.”

“Just because you aren’t pulling the trigger, doesn’t mean it’s not your fault.’

        “Yeah, they just put my name on the invitation, I don't know what to tell you.”

        Steve took that moment to interject into their ears with the information JARVIS gave him. “Ophelia Sarkissian, member of HYDRA, also known as Viper and Madame Hydra. Careful guys. This is supposed to be a covert op.”

        “So, what brings you to Austria?” Ophelia turns to Bucky and asks, seemingly now remembering he was standing there watching the exchange between Tony and herself.

        “Business,” Bucky ground out.

        “And what business brings you to this party?” Ophelia asks with a small hint of threat in her voice.

        “I am an art appraiser. I am here looking to help date and authenticate some of the Barons’ pieces,” Bucky replied smoothly.

        “Well. And I thought this was going to be just another bunch of boring bankers and oil  
billionaires,” she said impressed.

        “Do you dance?” Bucky asked. Bucky glances up the stairs. Baron Von Zemo's security chief was gesturing to several of his men, and speaking quickly into a walkie-talkie. Three guards came down the stairs, scanning the crowd. Bucky turned smoothly away from them and took Ophelia’s arm. He proceeded to steer her toward the dance floor.

        That was when Tony sprang into action, hurrying up the stairs while removing the gems from his cufflinks. The small gems turned into nanobots, which flew in opposite directions down the corridor.

        “Don't be stopping to smell the roses, now. You hear me, Bucky?” Tony quietly said into his com. Next, he removed a red tie pin and stuck it into the electric lock on the door he was paused in front of. The doors open and Tony slips into the darkened library. He crossed quickly to a window and opens it onto a terrace. With a tap of his shoes, Tony is lifted unto the balcony of the floor above, via his repulsors.         

        Zemo's office is ornately furnished. A beautiful antique glint in the moonlight coming in through the French doors. Tony crossed to an immense desk and boots up the computer there. Bathed in the glow from the screen, he pulls a toothpick out of his wallet and connects it quickly to the modem port in the back of the computer.

        In the van, Steve’s monitor is flooded with the information Tony is uploading to him.

        “These are encrypted files, guys. This is going to take me a few minutes,” Tony speaks into his com. “Bucky, seconds count, buddy. Ditch the babe, let's go.”

        Bucky whirls Ophelia aggressively across the dance floor. She responds deftly. They are well matched. She parries each of his smooth moves with a flourish. It is a contest of wills and a surprised appraisal for each that the other is worthy. He bends her back at the waist, then snaps her up. She twirls into the crook of his arm. Their faces are inches apart. The music ends and she gives him a wry grin.

        Before their banter can continue, he apologizes. “Unfortunately, Ophelia, I have a plane to catch.”  
        “Without seeing the Barons’ pieces. Unfortunately, Agent Barnes, I must insist you come with me upstairs.” She removes a keycard that was tucked down the front of her dress. She escorted him upstairs; Bucky, in the interest of maintaining the calm festive atmosphere of the party followed. Even though his cover was blown, Bucky was worried about what would happen to Tony if a security alert was raised.  Ophelia used the card to unlock a series of doors. When she enters the door to Zemo’s office she doesn’t see Tony on the computer. She turns and hit Bucky hard across the face. Bucky crumples to the ground.

         “Haven't been hit that hard in a long time. Felt like Wolverine decked me,” he states as he rubs his jaw.  He rose back to his feet gingerly.

        Ophelia was about to say something when she hears Tony laughing. “Obviously, this is proof you never get invited to the good parties, Barnes,” Tony said with a smirk.

        “So you two are working together.”

         “Don’t mind me, pretend I’m not here.” Bucky rolls his eyes. “Who am I kidding, that’s impossible.”

        Ophelia turned towards Bucky. “You could have been the fist of HYDRA. We could have ruled the world. Torn down this one of pain and suffering and built a better world together.”

        “Where I'm from, the good guys work on the same side to fix and change what’s already there… they don’t just start tearing things down for the sake of tearing them down.”

        “So you truly do reject Hydra. I guess you are as brainwashed as that moron whose uniform you wear. Patriotism over principle?” Ophelia spat.

        “Being against something isn’t enough, you have to stand for something too,” Tony offered.

        “It doesn’t matter what you stand for, Hydra will cut you down at the knees,” Ophelia said as she raised her gun. She fired off two shots into Bucky’s arm. One ricocheted and hit her in the neck. Without a noise, she fell dead to the ground with blood oozing around her. Bucky looked at her sprawled form with sadness before springing into action.

        “Shots fired. Viper is down. We are going for extraction plan Alpha Bravo Foxtrot.” Tony spoke rapidly into his com. He put his arm around Bucky’s waist and pushed him out the window overlooking the mountainside. As he and Bucky fell through the air, Tony deployed his Iron Man armor, Bucky grabbed on to Tony’s waist with his arms and wrapped his leg over the front of the rocket boot hastily and Tony started to fly them to Steve’s rendezvous point.  
        “Zemo and Strucker are not gonna be happy,” Tony called to Bucky.

        “I'm more concerned about Fury,” Bucky replied with a wince.

  
*************************************************************************************************

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

          Nick Fury was a man who made others tremble when he walked into a room. Today, veteran agents tried to blend into the wall by the sheer force of will. His mood was projected on his face, and it screamed that he was not to be trifled with. He reached the end of the corridor and turned crisply on his heel and walked into the conference room, where three of his best agents were waiting for him.

        Steve Rogers, James Barnes, and Tony Stark jumped to their feet and waited at attention. Well, Steve and James waited at attention; Tony just stopped what he was doing and turned around, but Fury would take it. Tony opened his mouth to say something and Fury merely held up his hand to silence him.

        “Stark, Barnes,” Fury barked. Steve made a gesture to himself. Fury narrowed his eyes and swung his head toward the door. It was hard for him to suppress a smile as all 6’3 of Steve Rogers scurried out of the room like a scared chihuahua. Fury snapped his attention to the two remaining men. “Six men in the morgue”, he continued. “A body in the middle of the street.”  
        “Yes, but to be fair, we did manage to...” Tony tried to interrupt.   
        “Shut up,” Nick cut him off.  
        “To...That's me shutting up, right now,” Tony tapered off.   
        “The mission parameters of the Heinrich case,” Fury spoke as he paced a lazy circle around the two men. “...were clearly indicated to be covert.” He finished while slapping Tony in the chest with a thick file. Turning toward James, he said, “Thanks to you two geniuses, Heinrich will be seeking revenge for his brother's death.” He punctuated his annoyance by smacking James in the chest with the other file folder he was carrying. He turned to walk out of the room and left one parting shot for his two agents. “You guys are grounded.” He didn’t bother hiding his smile as he listened to their cries of protest as the door locked in place.

        Because Tony and Bucky were not agents in an official capacity with S.H.I.E.L.D, being grounded entailed being excluded from missions. Tony and Bucky spent a lot of time together at Tony’s mansion and in his lab. Bucky rarely felt comfortable around people the way he felt with Tony. Bucky and Tony shared an easy camaraderie fueled by their love of science fiction and their subversive sense of humor.

        Just because they were grounded didn’t mean they were lazy. During their newfound free time In Tony’s lab, Bucky and Tony are working on making a new type of aerogel that would help NASA,  the medical field, and every aspect of the engineering of all future technology.

  
*************************************************************************************************

Chapter 3

 

        The labs inside the tower Tony owned and inhabited were a sight to behold. There was a cacophony of sights and noises to behold. The blaring music from the hidden speakers, to the hum and whir of machines. The sleek shine of chrome and stainless steel, the gentle red glow of laser sights to the color splashes of posters and paraphernalia. Bucky always felt that Tony’s lab was a better depiction of the inventor’s personality than any interview or magazine spread could ever be.  

        Bucky lived for these moments with Tony. Away from the fighting and planning and public. Where Tony could be in his element without having to prove something to anyone else. Where it didn’t seem Tony was playing a part.  In the lab Tony wasn’t cocky, impatient, or brash; instead, he took time to teach Bucky about the nuances of what they were working on. Tony rarely made Bucky feel like an idiot, even though he never finished high school. In fact, more often than not Tony praised Bucky’s eye for mechanics and innate ability to assess how things work just by looking at them.

        Other than the ability to learn and observe Tony at his craft, Bucky liked being around Tony and getting to converse with the genius as friends. Bucky hoarded the moments between him and Tony that no one else was privy to like a dragon hoarded treasure. Bucky relished the fact Tony let his walls down around Bucky and told him things he rarely shared with someone else.

        After the meeting with Nick Bucky was wholeheartedly looking to let off some steam with Tony while playing with various aerogels. The two had run a series of tests on various aerogel prototypes. The two were in the middle of using liquid nitrogen to freeze various substances and then hit them with hammers, shoot at them, and other types of stress tests. They were having fun while collecting data, they ended up taking a break after one particularly explosive test.

        “Then, Jarvis walked in while I was trying to use a solution of hydrogen peroxide and perchloric acid to oxidize a four-hundred-gram ball of tungsten. He walked in right when I finished spraying the metal with the spray. He was covered in pink dust! Anna wanted to wring my neck.”

        “Well, she probably had to do all the laundry.  Pink dust probably ain’t easy to clean!”

        “True, but she never stayed mad at me long,” Tony said fondly. “She and Jarvis always had a soft spot for me.”

        “Do you ever wish you could have what they did?” Bucky asked wistfully.

        “A job taking care of spoiled rich people?”

        “No, having someone to share your successes with or the small trials.”

        “Dude, that’s what I have you for Buckaroo. You share my work life and most of my home life.” Tony joked.

        “Right, Tony, you know I love spending time with you.” Tony nodded. “You know I would die for you right?”

        “Sure, we almost have died for each other multiple times.”

        “You know I trust you beyond anyone else, right?”

        “Yeah, same. What are you getting at?” Tony asked flatly.

        “Do you ever imagine what that would be like with someone romantically involved with you?” Bucky asked hopefully. Maybe he could use this as a springboard to tell Tony how he felt.

        “Yeah, no. I’m afraid you’re as close as I am ever going to get to my special person.” Tony answered.

        Bucky tried to avoid letting Tony see how his words cut him. Maybe it was time that he moved on and tried to find someone else.

*************************************************************************************************        

Chapter 4

        Tony usually liked spending time with Bucky, but ever since their conversation in the lab the night they were put on desk duty, he noticed Bucky had been acting strangely. He didn’t want to think of himself as paranoid, but Tony could only guess that Bucky must have extrapolated how he was in love with him and was uncomfortable.

        Tony really couldn’t help himself though, everything he had with Bucky was what he wanted in a romantic relationship. Someone who understood how dangerous his job was, but also how important it was to him that he helped save people. Bucky was one of the only people who could understand the need to repay some of the selfish things he did and other people did with his creations.

        Other than the job, Bucky was the only other person other than Bruce who liked to spend time in the lab. Tony rarely found people content to watch him work, or sincerely wanted him to explain what they were doing. Tony never had to dumb things down for Bucky, even though he had to explain things a little more thoroughly. Bucky may not have a fancy degree or an Ivy league education, but he had a thirst for knowledge and great instincts. Bucky had a unique way of looking at things that inspired Tony and helped spark his creative juices.

        Outside the lab, Tony and Bucky had a ton of things they shared. They both loved to try new food and go to new places. They both liked cheesy sci-fi movies and fantasy. Bucky loved to argue and banter with Tony, and never held it against him when Tony felt the need to spar with words or got hung up on a detail. Tony loved the fact he didn’t have to worry about being called out for his harmless flirting, because Bucky was just as guilty of it as he was.

        Bucky had been spending less time with Tony since that night albeit, a minute amount. Instead of six afternoons spent with Tony, Bucky spent five. Instead, Bucky was going on dates he met online through some matchmaking website. Tony couldn’t help but groan at the idea of a secret government spy using a public forum to pimp himself out.  The only consolation Tony got out of all of this was that Bucky seemed to be having bad luck finding that special someone from the pool of applicants. If Tony hacked into the database to make sure Bucky wasn’t matched with any unsavory characters, potential threats, or anyone remotely compatible, then that was between Tony and his computer.

        Tony figured Bucky’s string of dates would leave him frustrated enough to abandon his quest in a week or two, but Tony didn’t bank on Natasha getting involved. Tony may be Bucky's best friend at work, but Bucky still had other’s. After Tony, Natasha was the person Bucky spent the most amount of his time at headquarters around.  Apparently, she took a personal interest in Bucky’s plight and set him up on a blind date.

        If Bucky weren’t so excited about his date with the mystery man Natasha set up, Tony would be pissed. Instead, he decided to do is the duty as a good friend and help make this date a success.

        “Let me get this straight. You put your personal, private details,” Tony asked with contempt, Bucky merely nodded sheepishly, “on a very public website? Then broadcasted your need for love in the office?”  
        “Yes,” Bucky answered mulishly.

        “Are you insane? Are you letting the world's scariest assassin cum spy set you up? What if your date is as scary as she is?” Tony asked incredulously.  
        “They’re not. Apparently, they are a bit of a mess in a loveable way.” Bucky mused.

        “How do you know they didn’t teach her that in the same super scary Russian girl squad Nat used to be a part of.”

        “Because it’s a guy,” Bucky answered challengingly.

        “Where are you taking him?”  
        “Don't do this to me.” Bucky pleaded.  
        “Taking him to Lowlands bar?” Tony asked pointedly.  
        “I like the patio,” Bucky answered innocently.  
        “You're such an old man.”  
        “What?”  
        “You're gonna go on this date and I'm gonna go with you,” Tony replied holding up a com device.  
        “No, you're not,” Bucky said getting up from the table.  
        “Yes, I am.”  
        “I'm scared.”  
        “You haven't had any luck in a long time. This guy could be all sorts of crazy. And, besides,  
half the people Nat knows are on one of our watch lists.”  
        “It's just a date.”  
        “Look, lucky for you, I'm free tonight,” Tony said magnanimously.  “And I'm gonna bring the binoculars, keep a hundred-yard radius. It'll be sweet stuff.”  
        “No, you can't bring the binoculars. You're not watching my date. I need a little privacy.”  
        “I'll be around the corner on ringtone. I'll be at the video store. One ring means you need an extraction, two, a cleaner, three, I can get home.”

        “Two hundred yards.”

        “Sold.”  
  
*************************************************************************************************          
Chapter 5

        Bucky ended up driving outside of the city and taking the subway to Frames NYC after Tony made fun of his other choice of bar.  The swanky bowling lair featured two side by side lanes, leather couches, flat-screen TVs, projector screen, and state-of-the-art sound system. There also was access to the full-service bar, billiards lounge, and dance club. Bucky had told Clint, Natasha’s friend, to steer clear of the club, and meet in the VIP lounge. The luxurious VIP room provided a sense of privacy for two to talk. The music was a mixture of pop and hip-hop, loud enough to enjoy but not so loud that either man had to yell.  
        “Bucky? Are you Bucky?” A man with dirty blonde hair, two black eyes and a bandage over his nose asked. Bucky nodded without replying. “Hi. I'm Clint, Natasha’s friend”. Bucky stood there a bit dumbfounded before he snapped out of his daze and replied.

“Oh, my gosh. Hello. How are you?” Bucky answered, standing up and holding out his hand. “Nice to meet ya.”  
        “You too. Um....” Clint answered while awkwardly standing at the table looking at it towards Bucky who also was still standing.  
        “Please, sit. Please, sorry. Yeah.” Bucky said embarrassedly as he gestured to the empty chair and quickly sat back down.  
        “This is an unusual place for a date, do you come here often?” Clint asked.  
        “No, my friend Tony suggested it, I usually like to go to this bar in Brooklyn. Tony said...” Bucky started to explain.

        “Wow, it's like... You are really bad at this whole dating thing. I mean Nat told me you’ve been lusting after your best bud, but man your game is weak.” Clint said with a smirk as he sat down in front of Bucky.

        “I didn’t realize- I didn’t mean for her to set me up on a pity date, ya know?” Bucky replied covering his face with embarrassment.

        “Ha, ha. I feel like I need to apologize I have no filter. Fuck it, Nat saw her friend needed a confidence boost, and I am always game for a good time. Give me some pizza and a beer and I’m happy. You aren’t exactly hard on the eyes either. We can have some fun.”

        “I don’t know what bizarre profile Nat gave you, but I’m not that kind of guy”.

        “No, no, no.” Clint laughed. “I’m not saying we sleep together. I was saying we go bowl, and brainstorm how you’re going to woo the pants off your boo.”  
        “It ain’t gonna work, I can’t risk our friendship like that. Without him, I don’t think there would be a single person left in this world who understood me. That’s why Nat was going to set me up, so I could move on and not sabotage that relationship.”  
        “Oh, no. You’re in deeper than Nat thought, it’s okay everybody should have a friend who's a spaz. Look you aren’t going to be able to move on. No one will ever make you happy while you are in love with your bud. So here’s what we are going to do. We are going to get some fucking pizza. Then I am going to kick your ass at bowling.”  
        “ I think I'm going to have to kill Nat for underselling me. You realize I have perfect aim so I think I am going to kick your ass.“

“Have it your way buddy. Want to make a bet, because I am going to bowl the shit out of you.”  
        Bucky just laughed and led Clint over to the lanes. The two continued to bowl for the rest of the two-hour block they had booked. The conversation took a lighter turn into areas of current affairs and marksmanship. When their time was up, Bucky exchanged their bowling shoes for their street shoes and ushered Clint to their next destination- after paying up the fifty dollars he lost at their bet. Clint wasn’t kidding when he said he never missed.  
        Bucky’s first impressions were that this was a hidden gem in New York City. Spin had the perfect combination of a sports space and that of a relaxed bar. Space was very open and there were plenty of tables to play ping pong. There was someone picking up the balls once they fell so never a moment of waiting to restock. There were refreshments and food to relax. There was also a mini-photo booth that allowed for commemorative photos to be taken. The only think Bucky thought that could make it better was if he and Tony were hanging out and taking goofy photos.

“I’ve never been bowling and played ping pong on the same date,” Clint stated.  
        “Well, then you haven’t lived,” Bucky replied in a mock serious voice.  
        “Why all the competitive games?” Clint asked. “If this is how you show off on your dates, it’s no wonder you haven’t taken Tony’s world by storm yet.”  
        “It’s fun, it’s a great way to break the ice; it reveals people’s true colors,” Bucky explained.  
        “How does ping pong reveal the character of a person?” Clint asked confused  
        “Well, you get to see how big their ego is. Are they more concerned with winning or are you more concerned with having fun? Are you going to cheat in order to protect your ego? You can tell a lot by how someone plays a friendly game. It’s why I take my potential contacts here.” Bucky explained.  
        “Hm,” Clint  considered that information for a minute, “What does the way I play say about me?”   
        “You don’t appear to seem to care whether you win or lose, but it’s an act, you’re ruthless. You aren’t self-conscious about how you’re playing either. You are comfortable in your own skin.” Bucky said after some consideration.

        “Would you take Tony here?” Clint asked.

        “No, I already know his ego is huge, and it wouldn’t be fun for him,” Bucky replied.

        “See, I think you’re wrong. I think your friend would like to do something less serious. See you in your element. If you only limit yourself to what you think he’d like, or where he will be in his element, you aren’t trying to woo him are you?”  
        Before they could get further into their discussion the men were interrupted by the arrival of their food. The two had decided to split a pizza and Bucky wished they ordered three, the way Clint put down food.

*************************************************************************************************        

Chapter 6

 

        Tony waited across the street from Frames NYC at Madame Tussauds to extract Bucky if the situation called for it. From his vantage point, he couldn’t see much, but he trusted Bucky to call him if the situation warranted it. He was impressed with Bucky’s choice to go to the hip new bowling alley/ nightclub. Tony was a little jealous because Bucky never wanted to let loose with him, instead opting to stay inside Tony’s penthouse and lab. Tony wandered around the wax museum for about an hour before Bucky gave him the all clear text. He tried to be happy that Bucky’s date seemed to be going well enough to continue. If Tony stuck around wandering and checking out the figures hoping Bucky would tell him the date ended early. The text never came and all had Tony had to show for his troubles was a selfie with his own wax effigy.

        Tony made his way back to his tower and wandered up to the office floors to check in with Pepper, the acting CEO of Stark Industries. The two had a great report and Tony could not think of a better-qualified person to run the company in his stead. While the two went over the latest status reports of the various department and notes from the last few board meetings Pepper turned to Tony and watched him appraisingly.

        “Tony, not that I don’t love when you drop by to weigh in on the company; but what are you really doing here?” Pepper asked tiredly.

        “Ugh, I don’t want to do this touchy-feely intervention talk that you are gearing up for,” Tony said dismissively.

        “Cut the crap, every time you start dropping in unannounced you follow it up with a self-destructive stunt that tanks the company's stocks.” Pepper replied firmly.

        “Fine, Bucky went on a date. I am bored because my lab buddy is previously indisposed.”

        “You act like you have nothing you can be doing, or that Bucky is the only friend you have.”

        “Rhodey is deployed, Bruce disappeared, Bucky is on a date. This leaves you.”

        “So we’re just going to go over numbers until you decide it’s okay to have a drink alone upstairs?”

        “You can join me. Watch a movie.”

        “If you are going to do this, I quit.”

        “What why?”

        “I can’t watch you be this self-destructive. There is too much riding on you as Iron Man and your work here.”

        “You’re reading this all wrong.”

        “I’m not going to be one of those girls you take upstairs that Happy lets out in the morning.”

        “I am not looking to sleep with anyone tonight.”

        “What are you looking for?”

        “A friend. Someone to take my mind off the fact that I am alone.”  
        “I can be your friend, but don’t think for a second you’re alone.”

        “All I have is this and the next mission. There is nothing else.”

        “You are a genius and a literal superhero.”

        “You are the smartest, most capable person I have ever met, but you’re wrong. If I were a superhero, I'd have this significant other. They'd be a wreck. They'd always be worrying I was going to die, yet so proud of the man I've become. He'd be wildly conflicted, which would only make him more crazy about me.” Tony asked earnestly.

        “So why haven't you told Bucky you’re in love with him?” Pepper asked slyly.

        “What? How did you figure that out?” Tony asked surprised.

        “You said he. Rhodey and Bruce have too much history. Bucky is a natural choice.” Pepper explained.

        “Well, it’s never going to happen. We need to have our eye on the prize and romance would complicate things. Plus he is on a date with someone hand picked by Natasha for him. I missed my shot.” Tony explained quickly, waving his hand behind him dismissively.

        “Oh, Tony.” Pepper replied with a tone that sounded rife with pity.

        “Please don’t feel sorry for me.”

        “Fine Tony, lets watch that movie.”

*************************************************************************************************        

Chapter 7

 

        Tony and Bucky had to report back to the SHIELD headquarters to go over some facts and new intel about Zemo entering the country.

        “You never texted me after telling me you wanted to continue the date. How did it go? Did Nat’s friend rock your world? He everything you wanted and more? Did he get a first class tour of the bedroom?” Tony babbled, trying to sound nonchalant.

        “We didn’t sleep together, stop fishing. We had fun though. Clint is a great guy. Nat was right we hit it off. What did you end up doing after you left Hell’s Kitchen?” Bucky said casually.

        “I went home. Well, I stopped by the office, but then I went home. “

        “Sounds like a quiet night. I figured you would have gone back to the lab and invented forty new things without me  slowing you down.”

        'I ended up having Pep come up with me and watch a movie.”

        “Must have been awkward having Happy let her out in the morning.” Bucky snorted.

        “No, it wasn’t like that. I thought about what you said. About wanting someone to share your successes and failures with. I talked about that with Pepper.  I had an epiphany. With you, Bruce, and Rhodey busy, I don’t have that.” Tony said seriously.

        “I’m glad you had her to talk to,” Bucky said, trying to sound sincere, even though Tony’s words left him hollow.

        “Pepper’s a hell of a woman. We’re going to make more time to see each other. I really feel like she gets me. I mean I’ve known her almost as long as Rhodey.”

        “Good for you. Maybe down the line, we can all go out together.”

        “Sure thing Buckaroo.”

        They didn’t have time to continue their talk because at that moment Steve walked into the room with a dossier. He casually threw it on the table.

        “So we have intel that links Edgar Lascombe to Zemo and Strucker. We believe he is going to smuggle them in a shipping container through Port Authority.” Steve explained.

        “Who is going to be on the team to extract Lascombe?’ Bucky asked.

        “Right now our strike teams are trying to work on the damage caused by you two in Austria and establish alternate covert operatives. That mess left a lot of our intel outlets running scared.” Steve explained.

        “So, we can go in and fish him out,” Tony suggested.

        “You two are tabled from fieldwork, so I would need Fury’s express permission to send you two out. We have some time before he makes it to New York. In the meantime, Tony I want you to use your software to look into these alias’ and track the bank accounts associated with them, use Jarvis to see if he can get data from Lascombes face on any of the cronies he’s hanging around.”  Steve directed. “Bucky, once Tony has visuals I want you to use some of your secret back channels to find out more intel. This is priority one.”

        “Sure thing Stevie,” Bucky replied.

        “Don’t, I’m your team leader. Let’s at least try to have some decorum.” Steve replied sternly.

        “ Yes sir, Cap! I won't let you down.” Bucky said mockingly.

Steve just rolled his eyes and walked out the door. Tony for his part was really proud of himself for not laughing outright. The sly grin Bucky gave him at the snort he stifled might have contributed as well.

        “Well, let's get started then. I already digitized the files Steve left while he was waving his dick around and pulling rank. We can make a night of it and order Korean BBQ from that place you like while JARVIS does his thing.”

        “I can’t, Clint and I are going to take his dog to the dog park and then to his range and test out some of the weapons Natasha lent us from her personal stock. There are some really neat things there.”   
        “That’s a hell of a juxtaposition. Dogs and guns. I feel like I should be making a crack about toxic masculinity here, but I’m not sure how.” Tony deadpanned.

        “We can do it tomorrow?” Bucky asked hopefully.

        “Sorry Terminator, I am going to a board meeting-”

        “You never go to board meetings-” Bucky interjected almost accusingly.  

        “Pepper and I are going to see Hamilton afterward,” Tony replied with a shrug.

        “I thought you hated going to things like that, you said it was too trendy and too crowded. That when you go to those things you felt it took the attention away from the artists and made it a media circus about you.”

        “Pepper hasn’t seen it, and I want to wow her. Plus, I can appreciate the genius of one creator to another.  Are you jealous?”

        “No, I just don’t like the idea of you changing yourself for people.”

        “I’m not, contrary to popular belief I do like going outside of my lab for more than just hero work.”

        “Fine, I wasn’t trying to be insulting, I just want to make sure you aren’t gonna be unhappy. Want this relationship to stick for you.”

        ”Are you implying I can’t keep a relationship going on my own without resorting to fakery and tricks?” Tony asked sounding hurt.

        “No Tony, it’s just you don’t have the best track record is all.” Bucky backtracked, cursing himself in his head.

        “Speaks the man who’s longest running relationship is Rosy Palms,” Tony said bitterly.

        “You’re right Tony, I shouldn’t be giving you dating advice.”

        “No, you shouldn’t. I bet you that I can make my thing with Pepper outlast your thing with Clint.” Tony countered.

        “What you think I can’t keep Clint around? Fine. We’ll do this, but I want to lay out some ground rules.”

        “Go ahead.”

        “No extravagant trips, you can’t try and buy Pepper.”

        “As if I had to, she is my CEO she makes plenty of money. Not everyone is attracted to me for my fortune. Fine, no espionage. You can’t use your super secret spy powers to woo Clint”

        “Clint is a secret agent working for Fury, his best friend is Natasha. Do you honestly think I can out spy him?”

        “Great. May the best man win.”

        “The best man for our partners, for them. Oh, one more thing. No using sex as a replacement for a real relationship.”

        “Are you saying I can’t keep people around when they aren’t attached to me by the dick? First, you accuse me of buying love, now you accuse me of sexually manipulating people? What do you think of me? Am I just a whore to you?” Tony said looking Bucky hard in the eye.

        “No, that’s not what I meant-”

        “Save it, Barnes. I thought out of everyone you were the one who saw past what the papers print about me. I thought you were my friend.” Tony grit out between his teeth.

        Bucky didn’t get chance to say anything else. Tony left the room with a slam of the door.  Bucky collapsed into the chair. He had no idea how he could let things spiral so out of control. He never meant to hurt Tony or come across the way he did. Bucky knew he couldn’t have made the situation worse if he tried. Bucky had said the exact things that would hurt Tony the most.        

*************************************************************************************************

Chapter 8

        Tony and Bucky didn’t get together without having something to do with SHIELD business. The two kept things civil but the easy camaraderie they had was over. The two kept tabs on each other’s progress with their supposed significant others even though neither were engaged in romantic relationships. Clint and Bucky continued to hang out and work on Bucky’s game, even though Bucky wasn’t talking to Tony.

        “It just details man. You cut him deep, and he thinks you and I are having an affair to remember.” Clint commiserated.

        “I don’t know what to do. I have no clue how to fix it.  If I confess my undying love now, it will seem like I’m trying to get in the way of his thing with Pepper.“ Bucky replied miserably.

        “Or worse, he’ll think you’re trying to win the bet,” Clint added.

        “That too. Thanks. I wasn’t aware of how hopeless the situation was, but now I feel great.” Bucky replied with mock cheer.

        The two walked in silence the rest of the way to GATO, the Tapas restaurant and bar they were going to tonight.  When they got there Bucky gave his name at the door to check in to his reservation.

        “I’m sorry Mr. Barnes. A private VIP rented out the whole restaurant for a private event.” The young lady at the reception booth explained.

        “Wait for what, I booked my reservation three weeks ago!” Bucky said with a tone of frustration.

        “I know it’s an inconvenience. We can book you for next week.“ the lady said apologetically.

        “Why didn’t anyone call me ahead of time?” Bucky asked annoyed.

        “Well, the event was only booked an hour ago. Mr. Stark paid for the cost of all the original bookings on top of the private event fee. When Tony Stark wants a venue, Tony Stark gets a venue.” She said primly.

        “Really, Tony Stark booked for tonight? And he was okay with you disclosing the fact that he was behind the reservation?”  Bucky asked skeptically.

        “Yes, he was adamant that everyone knew who was behind the booking. You know rich people, all news is good news.” She said with a tone of conspiracy.

        “He called himself? Seems like something a staffer could have handled” Buck asked again for clarity.

        “Of course, he came in person. He is sitting by the window.” The host explained excitedly.  

        Bucky looked over to the window at the front of the lounge. Tony sat looking over his shoulder and gave Bucky a little two finger wave. Bucky grabbed Clint by the arm and pulled him away.

        “So that’s new,” Clint replied.

        “No, that’s an act of war. Tony is trying to win this bet by sabotaging our relationship.” Bucky seethed.

        “Our relationship that doesn’t exist.  Which you are letting him believe does to make him jealous.” Clint clarified.

        “He doesn’t know that.”

        “Well, what do you think his end game is? You really think he’s that pissed off that he would stoop to this level?” Clint asked.

        “Obviously. I thought he was a better friend than that though.” Bucky retorted peevishly.

        “Now what? This is obviously gone too far.” Clint said.

        “No, but it’s about to.”

        “You think this is going to help you win him over? I mean this is obviously a retaliation to your remark about him throwing his money around. You know, when you insinuate that was the main reason people gravitate toward him.”

        “I didn’t mean it like that. This was deliberate on his part.” Bucky explained.

 

*************************************************************************************************

 

Chapter 9

 

        A few days later Pepper was also trying to talk some sense to Tony while they lounged in the great room of the penthouse.  She had admonished Tony for sabotaging Bucky’s date by buying out the lounge where he was taking his beau, but Tony didn’t listen.

        “If all he is going to see is someone who throws money around to attract people to them, then I am going to play into his idea,” Tony explained. “He should know me better than that. He doesn’t so now he can reap what he sowed.”

        “Tony eventually you are going to have to stop living down to everyone’s opinion of you.” Pepper chided.

        “I don’t care what most people think of me, I have bigger and better things to worry about.  I sure as hell don’t care about what he thought of me.”

        “Do you think maybe you should talk to him and give him a chance to explain?”

        “What’s there to explain? I’m a manwhore who people only want to use for my money according to him.”

        “That’s not what he said. Tony, I think you’re overreacting.”

        “He was my friend!” Tony snapped. “You know what, forget him, it’s just you and me right now. Want to do some dancing?”

        “Not really...” Pepper was cut off when Tony grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around to the soft jazz music in the background.

        “You know that’s a really beautiful dress,” Tony stated trying to distract her from protesting.

        “Thanks, you bought it for me for my birthday,” Pepper said slyly.

        “I did?” Tony asked with confusion.

        “Oh yeah, I always pick myself out something great when you give me the expense account to buy my own gift,” Pepper said with a laugh.

        “Well, next year be sure to pick up a pair of shoes to match whatever I buy you.” Tony laughed. “Wait, when I tell you to pick out people’s gifts for the company, do you always buy them backless dresses, or is this a right you reserve for yourself.”

        “Just me.”

        “Good, because I was afraid I was going to start dropping in more board meetings if I’ve been buying those stuffed shirts couture and heels.” Tony joked.

        The two stopped dancing when the jazz melody gave way to a more upbeat big band number in the background. They settled on the couch with a bottle of wine and Tony used a remote to turn on his fireplace. If anyone was observing it looked like a romantic and intimate scene. That was until the sprinkler system activated.

        “JARVIS, what the hell is going on. Stop this deluge or I’m donating your programming to the MTA and you can announce trains!” Tony yelled at the ceiling.

        The sprinklers stopped. “Sir,  I am sorry, but someone has activated the fire suppressant system remotely,” JARVIS explained primly.

        “What’s the damage, did it hit the labs? Get me a trace on where the activation was sent from.”

        “Sir, the sprinklers were only activated on this floor, localized to this room.  The activation was sent remotely from a laptop. The IP address places the operator in Brooklyn, NY.”

        Tony sighed and rubbed his face. “Anything else?”

        “Sir, I suspect Sargent Barnes is behind the activation of the fire suppression system. Also, he has deliberately left his tracks exposed. I believe he wants you to know it was him.”

        “That’s all J.” Tony relied on upon tiredly.

        “Well, I guess we know how he was planning on dealing with your prank.” Pepper replied standing up and trying to wring out the bottom of her dress.

        “I can’t believe he would do this! That was so uncalled for. Plus it’s cheating.”

        “You’re more concerned about the stupid bet, rather than you pissed off a spy who is good enough at hacking to breach all your safeguards and hit your home security system?’

        “He wasn’t out to do anything more than ruin our date. If he wanted to do worse he would have done it already. He only got in because he had a password to the backdoor security system”

        “Maybe, if he didn’t think you were trying to get in my pants!”

        “I think he just wants to win the bet, and get back at me for what I did to his date. Although my plan didn’t involve the destruction of property and illegally modifying my security.” Tony dismissed.

        “I think if you two would put all this effort into talking like adults, instead of playing games, you two might have a chance at using the energy you’re wasting on each other.” Pepper admonished before walking out the door.

 

*************************************************************************************************

Chapter 10

        Tony and Bucky didn’t cross paths until they were both called into headquarters. The two ended up sizing each other up in the elevator, the ride permeating with awkward silence. Finally when they made it into the office Tony decided to break the silence.  
        “What the hell is going on here?” Tony accused as he sprawled out into a chair.  
        “Nothing” Bucky replied sullenly.  
        “Right,” Tony answered, clearly not believing him.  
        “Renting out the place I was taking my date, really? Isn’t that childish?” Bucky admitted sounding almost bored.  
        “Might I remind you that you’re the one who flooded my apartment.” Tony snarled.   
        “There looked like there was a fire on your wall,” Bucky smirked.  
        “In my recessed fireplace. The only thing you were worried about getting fired up was Pepper.” Tony accused.  
Bucky was about to rebut when Fury walked through the door.   
        “Sorry to interrupt playtime, but we have an address on Edgar Lascombe. You boys might wanna get out of the office.”  
        “Absolutely,” Tony said springing to his feet, not waiting for Bucky to follow.   
        The intel leads Bucky and Tony through a door into a large warehouse area.  
        There is a bustle of activity as workmen unpack crates.  An overhead crane is used to move huge boxes. In the back of the warehouse, there was a door with two guards. Bucky put on a knit cap, a navy canvas jacket, and a pair of leather gloves. The guards looked at Bucky and then at Tony, who didn’t even try to disguise himself and let them through the door.

        The door opened to a nicely carpeted hallway that led to another door, this one unguarded. Right before the two were to open it Tony turned to Bucky.

        “I'll take lead, you run the backup.”  
        “I was thinking of taking lead on this one, thank you.”  
        “I'm always the first in the door.”  
        Bucky didn’t reply, instead, he just turned the handle of the door and walked through it. This time it was Tony who was left.  
        “Oh, no, take lead, please,” Tony muttered.  
        “No, no. Honestly, after you.” Bucky said holding his hands out in an invitation for Tony to pass in front of him. “Brut?’ Bucky asked as Tony passed, insinuating he wore too much cologne.  
        “Atelier Cologne,” Tony replied as he walked into a brightly lit room.

        Inside there was a large cavernous room, decadently decorated and filled with a mahogany table and chairs. Seated at the table were six men playing cards. All stop and look at Tony Stark and his friend as they loudly and boldly enter the room.

        “Oh, no, I'm like...” Tony chatted loudly to Bucky, and then took off his sunglasses and looked around the room. “Yeah. What are you betting down there?” He said gesturing to someone's hand.  
        “Cards! I am such a huge fan of poker.” Bucky said to the room.  
        “He actually won the Go Fish Masters tournament in Reno,” Tony explained.  
        “This is private game.” The man known as Edgar Lascombe said as he gesticulated at Tony.  
        “Don't wave your hands at me, chief,” Tony replied dismissively.  
        “Don't you know who I am?” Edgar asked with surprise.   
        “He got into the rose’ at brunch, he's gonzo,” Bucky explained, grabbing Tony’s arm.   
        “I said this is private game.” Edgar seethed.  
        “I know who you are Edgar”. Bucky responded.  
        “We're friends with Strucker” Tony added.  
        “There's one little problem.” Edgar said smugly,  “The baron doesn't have any friends.”   
        Without warning the other men at the Table pulled out guns. Tony and Bucky are cornered by gunmen and Edgar, guns pointed at them from every angle. Bucky exploded into a fury of movement-- Breaking the first gunman’s neck-- Spins him between himself and another gunner-- Who then hesitates to fire-- Giving Bucky the split second he needed to grab a knife from the table and throw it into the goon's eye, killing him instantly. Tony has flat blown away. It only took a few seconds for Bucky to reverse the situation. He picks up the guard's 9mm pistol and staggers over to Tony.

        “You need to carry a gun,” Bucky said handing it to Tony.  
        “Buck, get down!” Tony yelled as he noticed Edgar stand up and point a gun he had concealed at Bucky. Bucky barely having a second to react turns and throws the handgun at Lacombe's head, causing him to fall. Bucky then dove on top of him.  
        “There you are. Couldn’t let you get away that easily, could I?” Bucky huffed from on top of him.  
        “No, I got him” Tony corrected.  
        “Yeah, of course, you did, Tony,” Bucky replied with an eye roll.  
        ‘I love your work.” Tony said gesturing to the death and destruction around the room.  
        “Tell us where Strucker is and we'll be able to cut you a deal, Edgar,” Bucky said hauling Lascombe to his feet.  
        “I'm not saying anything.” Lascombe spat.  
        “Okay, you get three square meals a day and we'll get you a nice jumpsuit,” Bucky answered.  
        “Let's go. Give deodorant a chance, Ivan. You stink.” Tony added.

*************************************************************************************************  


Chapter 11

 

        The two men had to sit through a thorough debriefing when they returned to headquarters and didn’t get a chance to talk to either Edgar Lascombe or clear the air between each other.  Walking into the interrogation room, both Tony and Bucky were still tense around each other.

        “Now, I have very serious anger management issues today, Edgar...” Bucky starts, as he picks up on of the various clipboards in the room, and snaps it. “so I would appreciate it if you'd do me the courtesy of answering all my terribly boring questions”  
        “Heh, heh. The clipboard, really?” Tony scoffed.  
        “Yes, the pliers, really.”  
        “Predictable, safe and boring yet again.”  
        “Why don't you talk about yourself until he talks, you’re good at that”

        “Heh.” Tony gave an unamused sounding chuckle”  
        “Where is Strucker?” Bucky asked slamming his hands on the table abruptly.  
        “Sooner or later he'll be coming for you. You are going to die.” Lascombe said looking at Tony.  
        “I’m shaking” Tony replied.

        “If you aren’t going to be helpful, we’ll just throw you back in your cell.”

        “Don’t worry you’re next. You’ll all die.” Lascombe then popped a fake tooth loose and swallows it, he foamed at the mouth and then died.

        Tony and Bucky are ushered out of the room to await another debrief. Sitting together in a room without talking eventually became too much for them and Tony felt compelled to break the silence.

        “You broke the rules, man.” Tony accused.  
        “Forget the rules, this is not a game anymore,” Bucky replied.

        “No, it got a lot less fun when you attacked my character and flooded my penthouse. For what? Pride”

        “I can’t believe you still think this is a competition. You were my best friend, I would have taken a bullet for you, and you would rather see me alone and miserable. Are you afraid I won’t be there standing behind you telling you how great you are”  
        “It's not my fault you're always a step behind.”Tony retorted.   
        “If I'm only a step behind, it's because I'm cleaning up after you. Do you know what? I couldn't give a monkey’s balls about who would have won the bet. Your pranks didn’t hurt anything between Clint and I because we aren’t dating. We were hanging out and trying to help me get over you.”

        “What do you mean?  Over me.”

        “See, I have been in love with you for years. I never planned on you know, I know I’m not your type. I valued our friendship too much to try. That’s the kicker, because this, what we had” Bucky explained gesturing around the office.  
        “Yeah, what?’ Tony asked stunned.  
        “It's over. I already asked Fury for a transfer.” Bucky spat out before he left the office. Not even waiting for the debrief.  


*************************************************************************************************  
Chapter 12

        After the interrogation where they lost Lascombe, Bucky and Tony weren’t even called into review reconnaissance data together anymore. Bucky half expected to run into to Tony and hear a snide comment about Bucky’s admission his last meeting. Instead, Bucky and some agent who he doesn’t know are going over tapes of surveillance.

        “Scroll back for a second,” Bucky says excitedly.  
        “Yeah, so.” The agent questions him almost bored.

        “Now zoom in,” Bucky instructed.  
        “There?” the agent said hovering the cursor over the person in the forefront.  
        “No, no, on the background. Freeze that and enhance.” Bucky demands impatiently. “That's Strucker”. Bucky exclaimed. “He's here. I have to get Tony.” Without another word, Bucky ran out of the room.

        Bucky caught up with Tony at Stark Tower, as Tony was drinking coffee with Pepper in the lobby. Pepper took one look at Bucky and excused herself. Tony is studying Bucky like she's some fantastic new species.

        “Dropping a love bomb is a low way to win an argument.”

        “Wasn’t to win an argument. Look I meant it, I do love you. But right now we have bigger problems.”

        CRASH!!  The door lock is shattered by tremendous force and three men burst into the cafe with guns.  Bucky recognized them as workers from Strucker’s party. They are wielding pistols and are clearly part of Strucker's terrorist brigade. Tony still having to address Bucky’s feelings doesn’t want either of them to die with things left unsaid, and he doesn't want to start anything there, and risk bystanders getting shot. He acquiesces as the terrorists pull him to his feet. Bucky makes a motion to stop them, but he is tased and left in the cafe unconscious. A stairwell door opens and the terrorists rush Tony through the basement labyrinth. He is hustled across a loading dock to a van waiting with the door open.  A fourth terrorist slides the van door shut after they get in and gets in behind the wheel. The van takes off.   



	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 13

 

      After six hours of watching traffic cam footage, JARVIS had pinpointed where Tony was taken. Bucky set off on a mission to save Tony and confess his undying love. He arrived at an unfinished building in the high rise district. Tony was climbing up on the lattice-work boom beyond the edge of the building, Strucker in hot pursuit. Bucky held his breath as he watched the wind cause the boom to sway back and forth.

     Bucky knew he had to make it to Tony before Strucker caught up to him. Thinking quickly on his feet he jumped into a window washing elevator on the exterior of the building next door. He rode it up to the top of the building which was only ten floors shorter than the building Tony was on top of. With a great leap, he jumped onto the building Tony was being held hostage in. Without stopping for air Bucky relentlessly climbed the stairs of the floors separating him and Tony until he reached the roof access. There were several henchmen blocking his final ascent.

     In a blind rage, Bucky loses his fitness. He is not aiming for covert, he is not trying to detain and incapacitate. He is not flashy or James Bond-like. Rather, he is like a shotgun slug going through a watermelon. All he wants to do is bridge the feet separating him and Tony. After decimating the opposition Bucky finally emerges onto the roof to find Tony.

      Tony is off the boom, standing on the roof. Strucker is by his feet, detained by zip strips. Tony saved himself. Startled by Bucky’s appearance on the roof Tony threw a haymaker at Bucky who deftly blocked it.

      “What happened up here?” Bucky asked.

      “What does it look like, I caught Strucker,” Tony stated. “What are you doing up here?”

      “I came to rescue you.”

      “Yeah, well you’re a little late. I saved myself. OR is this another mess you thought you would have to clean up after me?”

      “How could I clean up after the perfect agent? You got yourself out of this one pretty quickly.’ Bucky said giving Tony a clap on the back.

      “Don’t touch me, I am still mad at you. You’re a liar and you kept your feelings from me.”

      “I should have confessed how I felt about you but I didn’t want to ruin our friendship.”

      “Ruin our friendship? We have been downright awful to each other and now we’re not even partners.” Tony said incredulously.

      “You keep trying to pick a fight, but I'm still just happy you're alive. Aside from that if I was honest would you be with Pepper right now?” Bucky asked.  
      “I may have exaggerated the nature of our relationship. She and I started hanging out the same you and Clint did. I needed someone to talk to about my feelings for you and help me handle the fact you had found someone else.” Tony admitted.

      “Well, aren’t we a bunch of idiots. To think all this time I wasted hacking sprinklers and ruining dates, I could have been smooching on the guy I really wanted.” Bucky said with a laugh.

      “I hope they're rich because don't think we'll be keeping our jobs after this.” Tony snarked.  
      “I don’t care what he has in the bank, I want him for who he is, not what he has. Unless it’s a job. We are totally going to be fired when Fury hears about this one.” Bucky explained.  
      “Well, given your talent for needless destruction, have you ever considered a career in supervillainy?” Tony suggested as he gestured to the carnage and damage they passed on their way out.


End file.
